1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a wave sensor apparatus including a gas removing unit and a method of detecting a target material in a liquid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors that sense a wave signal are known. Examples of these sensors include sensors that measure acoustic waves including surface acoustic waves. For example, a method of sensing a mass deposited on a surface of a piezoelectric resonator is known. A well-known quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) includes the piezoelectric resonator that can detect micro mass. With respect to a small amount of mass, a change in a resonant frequency of the piezoelectric resonator is proportional to a mass change. QCM sensors have been used in detecting humidity in the atmosphere or the presence of other absorption gases, or monitoring the thickness of a thin film. In addition, sensors that use, as a chemically sensitive film on the sensor, molecules of biological origin immobilized on a surface thereof, for example, antibodies, cells, enzymes, nucleic acids, and proteins, are known.
In addition, a sensor that senses a wave signal can be used in measuring a material in a liquid sample. For example, the presence of materials of biological origin, such as proteins or cells, is required to be detected in a liquid phase. The measurement of the material in the liquid phase may be affected by properties of the liquid sample in addition to the material, for example, the weight, viscosity and density of the liquid. In addition, the measurement thereof may be affected by other materials besides a target material existing in the liquid sample, for example, the presence of drops of a gas such as air. The gas drops or gas bubbles existing in the liquid sample may significantly affect a wave applied to the liquid sample.
Thus, in a wave sensor apparatus, such as a LOVE-mode acoustic wave sensor, which detects a fine change in mass through a change in a wave signal, there is a need to develop an apparatus and method for accurately and efficiently detecting a target material by monitoring impacts of properties of the liquid itself in the liquid sample and other materials besides the target material.